shinigami: blog
by deaththekidxme
Summary: things are getting boring in the shinigami office and ronald and the others decide to spice things up by allowing people to send in truth or dares to their blog. crappy summary so please read to see what it is all about!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n; hi its me again, I got this idea from a fanfiction called 'blog knox' and I thought I would do my own so here goes **** by the way sorry for not updating in ages I have been really busy and fanfiction just seemed to get shoved from my head (I didn't think it was possible but there we go) I promise I will update at least weekly but possibly occasionally more often but weekly at the least.**

_Hey guys it Ronald knox with shinigami blog here, things have been getting a bit boring recently in the office, what with will-senpai going around stopping anything well….. fun. But anyway I have come up with a new idea that will brighten up both the office and this blog, what is it you ask? Simple. You send us in dares or questions and we HAVE to answer them, if we don't you can choose to give us a punishment to do and a reward if we do. We are all williang to join in with the lack of anything fun here in the office. Here are the people who will be joining in with all the fun and games:_

_Me, head of shinigami blog: of course I will be doing this, it goes without saying really but hey, whatever_

_Grell-senpai, co-head of the shinigami blog after me: he is more than happy to join in, especially if his rewards include William-senpai or Sebastian…._

_Eric-senpai: he said he feels up to a good laugh and has also agreed to join in_

_Alan-senpai: of course, if eric joins in, he joins too…_

_Shihime-sama: I was a little reluctant to allow her to join but, you know…. Shihime-sama is SCARY when she is mad…. So I didn't really have any choice in the matter but hey, apparently she can be a laughim just….. yet to see it…_

_Akarui-senpai, shihime-sama's partner: he is the editor of the shinigami blog and he, unlike a certain female shinigami….. *cough* shihime *cough* is on the epic side of awesome! He knows how to have an excellent laugh AND he always, like me, does his work so never has overtime and is always there to enjoy my epic parties._

_And finally- William-senpai: yes, even the big head of the office himself has ag- well….. I wouldn't say AGREED to it but…. We'll talk him round…. Hopefully….. SOMEHOW….._

_So, don't don't feel scared and send us some dares! We wont kill you! (no joke intended) we want to hear what you want to see us to do! Of course…. We wont just say we've done them and let you take our word for it, nope, we will film every dare or truth and upload them so you can see for yourself! We hope to hear from you soon- shinigami blog out!_

**A/n: well? Not only an I doing dares but you can also ask the team any questions and we will do our best to answer… so please don't just read and move on! Review! Give me your feedback even if you don't have a dare or a question to give…. I want to hear what YOU think of my writing skills! Othwerwise I don't know whether I should continue or not! So please but if you do hjave any dares in mind please do post them either through review or pm **** and remember, I am simply one hell of a writer ~deaththekidxme**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: oh my god I just realized I completely forgot about undertaker! TTnTT how could i?... Well anyways, he will drop in from time to time and also do any dares/ questions you have okay? And on another note entirely…. PEOPLE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY FANFICTIONS AS I DON'T KNOW WHETHER PEOPLE LIKE THEM IF YOU DON'T REVIEW….. So yeah….. Please review my stuff…. XD by the way…. on a lower note…. According to some person who pm'd me, I cant take requests from reviews so from now on if you want to give me a dare you will have to do it through pm, I will no longer be taking any requests from reviews, pm only…. Okay? Sorry guys…. By the way I began writing this before I got told that so please don't report me for using the review on this chapter, I wont do it again and this will be a one-off as I had already started and almost finished it**

Ronald walked into the office the next day with a grin on his face. "What's up Ronnie? Why ya smilin' like that?" akarui asked him, confused.

"Well... we have our first dare…" he said. Eric, Alan, akarui, shihime and grell all stopped what they were doing and looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I say we and I mean you and me grell….. "At this he jumped out of his seat and ran towards Ronald "oooohh! What is it? What is it?" he said like a little kid being given a present.

"We gotta do the tango…" he said, looking at grell "and we have to do it in wills office… it specifically said so…." He continued. "Lemme see the exact thing…" said Alan, also getting up from his seat to get a look at the paper "okay... here it is…

_LightTheJeniusandTatania:_

_OOH! OOH! Can I dare someone? If I can here we go._

_I dare Ronald to tango with Grell in William's office. And when William asks why they're doing this, because I know he will, run away yelling 'PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!'_

_It's stupid I know. I'm so sorry. I would say don't kill me...but I'd prefer it right now, since it's exam time.._" he read to all of them then looked at all of them "one thing…. How can we do this if will-senpai's is _in_ his room?" he asked, searching them all for answers. To all of their surprise, it was Eric who stood up, pushed his glasses up and began to speak "I can always tell will im having trouble with something…. I can say someone stole my spare glasses or something…." He said, looking at all of them. Ronald looked up at them all, a mischievous glint in his eyes

"Alright! That's good eric-senpai! Team shinigami: blog out!" he said, as he turned to leave the room with grell he stopped "oh, and someone will have to let us know when it's clear… we can go waltzing nit here when will-senpai's still in the room can we?" he said shihime stood up "I'll do it." She said shortly. Ronald flashed a smile at her and left the room for his own office to look as though he was doing work while he waited.

Almost as soon as he left eric followed and headed for wills office, to execute the plan. He stood just outside the door, adjusted his glasses nervously and just as he was about to know the door opened and will was the one on the other side. "eric? What do you want?" he asked him suspiciously "just, well, my spare glasses have gone missing and I think someone stole them…" eric replied, looking will in the face. Thankfully, will bought it and he looked deadly serious as he said "how could they do that… do they not understand the importance and significance of a reapers glasses?!" he said as he stormed out of his office. Eric gave a small wink to shihime, who had been hiding round the corner, before quickly following will.

As soon as eric had signalled, shihime ran back to ronalds office as fast as she could. She eventually got there and walked in puiffing. "its-its…. Clear…. You can…. Go….now…." she said, out of breath, Ronald jumped up and left immeadiately for grells office, shihime was sure she heard a muttered "maybe you aren't as bad as I thought…." And he was gone.

"grell, its time to do the dare, shihime just came to say its clear"

"ooohh really? Lets go then!"

"oh god…."

They walked quietly into wills office and shut the door, Ronald then got the video camera out and turned it on "well, LightTheJeniusandTatania, here we go…" he said, turning the camera to face himself before placing it on wills desk and making sure it had a shot of most of the room. He then walked towards grell and grabbed his hands, they danced for a few minutes, first slowly and hesitantly before starting to get into it

_Meanwhile…_

Found them!" will shouted, holding the glasses up in the air then returning them to eric. He then walked off In a hurry to get back to his paperwork that he still had left "I have enough overtime from that idiot grell without getting MORE from not finishing MY work" he muttered as he left. Eric tried to get to his office first but was unable to… William walked in to the sight of grell and Ronald doing the tango, and quite enjoying it by this point. "what the hell are you two idiots doing?!" will shouted at the top of his voice at the both of them. They stopped, looked at him, blinked a couple of times, grabbed the video camera which will thankfully hadn't noticed and ran out, arms in the air, shouting "'PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWWWWWWWSSS!". Will gave them a plain 'WTF?' face as they ran out like idiots to their offices.

When they got back to the main office all of them used, they burst out laughing, Ronald actually fell on the floor, clutching his sides at what just happened to the extent that alan had to come over and help him even stand. "you did it then?" he asked, close to laughing himself "yeah…. We did…." Ronald managed to choke out "even the 'fluffy pink unicorns dancing on rainbows' part?" eric asked, looking at the both of them "Of course." Grell replied, only just calming down. "wow…. And im assuming you got it on video?" akarui said, "well duh…. Im not gonna go through all that and then not film it…" Ronald said, only just able to stand without alans help. They all sat down at the computer and pluged the camera into the side, watching the video 

"oh wow…"

"I cant believe you actually did it…"

"it looks even funnier watching…."

"you are a surprisingly good dancer Ronald you know that?"

"hahahaha oh my god…. Wow…. If only I could have been there to see the look on wills face…"

They all laughed again at the video and pressed the 'upload' button

"well, team shinigami: blog, a job well done"


End file.
